


Electronics? What is that you speak of?

by charmed_seconds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a bit of a newbie with the world of tech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electronics? What is that you speak of?

“And what does this do?” Castiel inquired, looking at the rectangular object with confusion.

                Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, “That’s a remote. It changes the channels on the TV.”

                “Which is the box thing.” Sam added.

                Castiel nodded and turned it over, opening a flap he frowned, “What are these…tubes?”

                “Batteries,” Sam answered, ignoring Dean’s groan of fustraition, “They give certain things power.”

                “How?”

                “Uh, it deals with ions and stuff Cass.” Sam replied.

                “Ions, what are these ions?”

                “Chemistry stuff that neither of really remember,” Dean snapped, “All I know is that it works.”

                “Okay. I see.” Castiel mumbled, “Now, what is this?” he asked, pointing to the DVD player underneath the television.

                Sam and Dean groaned. Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
